star_wars_gmod_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ar Strindberg
"There is nothing of more importance for the galaxy than the wellbeing of it's soldiers" -Ar Strindberg Ar Strindberg is a 1st Lt of the Galactic Empire. He is serving in the Imperial Stormtroooper Corps under Kolto Company in the 219th Horax Battalion. Ar Strindberg is most widely known for his experiments on several animals and humans to find different solutions and remedies to an assortment of diseases, most notedly, the Vinsoth Virus and Grounge's Rot. Biography Early Life (59-39 BBY) Ar Strindberg in early life was a curious individual, his family always isolated him from other children and creatures since he would try to dissect them with the sharpest thing he could find. Most people saw this as psychotic behavior, others saw potential. When Ar was 16 years of age after he finished his studies at the Onderonian Medical University which was one of the most contributing universities in the Inner-Rim. Strindberg would exit with excellent grades but exceeded within the Pathogen field. The Republic garrison on Onderon took notice to Ar's ability quickly and would bring him into the Republic Military Academy on the planet. When he went through the many years of the Academy, he of course chose the Medical Field. There he would be allowed to experiment with antidotes and simulations of medical emergencies but it was not enough for him. Ar would grow restless over a period of time once he realized that his potential was not being used. Due to this, Ar would study the art of toxins and poisons against the laws of the academy. Once he felt he had mastered a certain toxin, he began to first steps in the development of the Grounge Rot. Exit from the Academy & Grounge's Rot (39 BBY- 38BBY) With the making of the Grounge's Rot, Ar wanted something to experiment it on, or perhaps someone. Ar was very close with the Academy's Medical Overseer however, she would not let Strindberg go to the field and continue his studies on other planets. Ar decided that it was time for a change of management. Approaching the Overseer, Ar offered her a cup of Carbon Freeze once after a long day of yelling and filing whatever paperwork she had to do. But Ar had of course put some of his toxin within the drink. Waiting for her to gulp it all, Ar would tell her his ambitions and finally asking her to send him out. She of course denied it but quickly realized that it was not a question but an order. The Toxin had begun to take effect quickly and Ar slowly told her that he had only experimented on Womp Rats but how a terrible short life they would have after it. The Overseer started to sweat heavily before experiencing bloodshot vision. Her Ocular System (Eyes) began to shut down. Ar told her that he had the remedy, as long she she sends the holotape that allows him to study abroad without the bounds of the Republic. Quickly accepting, the Overseer sent the holotape directly to the Academy Master immediately. Once sent, Ar simply exited the room with her screaming with an empty voice. The Rot had reached her vocal cords... Ar Strindberg believed that he had killed his first person that day, and according to the Womp Rats, he was correct. Category:GGN Characters